


Habeus Corpus

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Banter, F/M, Kissing, dammit tess, lawyer prompt, nora being a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora Pendleton's troublesome client pulls her out to the station at 2 in the morning.</p><p>For the lawyer prompt from dyr0z</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habeus Corpus

“Pendleton residence, who the fuck is calling at 2:am?” Nora said, tilting her shoulder up to her ear to hold the phone as she wiped the dipstick clean of oil, her fingers black with the thick substance.

“You don’t exactly sound asleep,” the voice on the other end commented. “It’s me, Nick.”

“Normally, Valentine, your voice fills me with hope,” she assured him, measuring the oil levels of her motorbike. “But, at 2:am?”

“We’ve got a guy down in the station,” he told her.

“Yeah?”

“You remember Roger Maxson?” Valentine asked, and she could hear him tapping his fingers on something hard.

“Difficult not to, he calls in a lot of favours,” she murmured. “Why?”

“His grandson’s in custody right now.”

Nora started, wiping her hands clean so that she could hold her mobile properly.

“Oh god, again? What for?”

“Speeding, drink-driving, punching a guy in the face,” Nick listed, the sound of paper being flipped registering in Nora’s ear.

“God,” she groaned, pressing her fingers over her nose. “Okay, and this…includes me why?”

“Well, I got a call from Maxson. Sr asking if you’d…I’m gonna level with you doll, you’re being asked to babysit,” Nick admitted. Her replying sigh was heavy.

“Okay. Give me 20 minutes. I’m covered in oil.”

“Sexy,” Valentine chuckled, and she blew a raspberry down the phone before she hung up.

-

The cool cell wall eased his pounding head as he leaned against it, eyes closed.  

Tonight had been a mess.

He hadn’t meant to be driving, but after that asshole had started with Sarah, there’d been a few punches thrown, and Danse had sat with her in the back to look after the broken hand she’d ended up with after she cracked the guy in the nose, and Arthur had ended up in the front seat to get her to the hospital. And yeah, maybe, just maybe, he’d floored it a little for the sake of getting her there quicker. And of course, the police had turned up.

So here he was, waiting for the lawyer he’d been promised in one short, angry phone call from his grandfather. Apparently, she’d gotten him out of trouble before, but this time it looked like he was getting to meet her.

“He’s in here,” came the voice of the detective from earlier.

“Somebody should tell Maxson sr I’m not here to provide his heir with colouring books and crayons whenever he gets bored,” said another. Female, husky, soft. Suggestive? He was trying to decide. The cell door slid open, and he looked up.

Okay, not bad.

She was dark, Indian, with blue eyes and brown hair, a smattering of freckles covering her face. She looked tired, her face devoid of makeup. There was a scar by her lip, and her nose looked like it had been broken once. Her arms were folded over a crisp ¾ blouse, hips flaring out beneath smart black jeans that tucked into freshly polished black boots that flattered her legs to the knee. She didn’t strike him as the lawyer type, but her eyes were intelligent. He could feel heat pooling in his groin at the sight of her. He _definitely_ had seen worse women. _Nice_.

“You hurt?” she asked.

“No.”

“No major injuries, broken bones?”

“Nothing that can’t be solved with painkillers,” he assured her. She nodded once.

“Okay. Nick?”

“He’s all yours, doll,” the detective chuckled. Doll?

Arthur stood, and Nick pulled out a set of keys, unlocking his cuffs. Her gaze followed him as he rubbed his wrists, and then she gestured with her head for him to follow her with the detective. She grabbed the necessary paperwork from him and pushed open the door to the station, leading him out into the night. Her shapely legs made long, brisk strides across the tarmac to her car. She unlocked the trunk with a press of her keys and tossed the paper in the back, slamming it shut and sidling into the front seat. He leaned a hand on the door before she closed it, and went to open his mouth.

“You can ride shotgun,” she informed him. “For now.”

He climbed into the passenger seat with a surprised expression, belting up as she reversed out of her space and left the police station.

“I’m Nora Pendleton,” she told him. “I’ve gotten you out before. I had hoped you wouldn’t pull me out of the house this late.”

“You didn’t bring the colouring, did you?” he rasped sarcastically. She laughed softly.

“Not tonight. Speaking of which…what happened?” she asked.

“I was out with Danse, and my old commanding officer, Sarah,” he replied.

“Ah,” she murmured. “Three soldiers on the town to raise hell.”

“That’s not what happened!” he protested. “We were just having a drink when some asshole slapped Sarah on the ass and she punched him. But she misjudged her shot and ended up breaking her hand. Danse had the car and gave me the keys, and I ended up driving her to the hospital.”

“But you went too quickly to get her there?” Nora asked. “And I’m guessing Sarah wasn’t the only one doing the punching.”

“It escalated,” he agreed. “You know, I was expecting more yelling.”

Nora sighed, and leaned back against her chair. There was a very long pause.

“Going out drinking and getting into fights is a waste of your life,” she finally told him. “But at the same time, I do pity you. Famous family with a troublesome rich kid is practically par for the course. And you…you’ve got nothing to do. It must be so _boring_.”

“It…is,” he admitted, surprised.

“Look, the rest of us mere mortals, we get grounded by work and life. But you, you’d never need to work in your life, and you’re discharged from the army. You have a lot of energy and nothing to do. No wonder you raise hell.”

“You have no idea,” he murmured. She smiled.

Her house was a detached with two floors, and she reversed into the driveway and turned off the engine as the front door opened and a Mr Handy floated out.

“The little one woke up briefly as you left,” he told her, hovering near the lawyer as she retrieved the paperwork from the trunk, and locked the car. Arthur was already out, peeking inside the house. It seemed neat enough, plain cream walls and a beige carpet in the hallway. “I’ve changed her and managed to get her back to sleep.”

“Thanks,” Nora sighed. “How’s Shaun?”

“Sleeping soundly,” the robot assured her. “Would you like a hot beverage, mum?”

“Mr Maxson here needs some aspirin and some water,” she said. “He’s had a busy night.”

 _“Indeed,”_ the robot said darkly. Arthur found himself surprised by the vitriol. “Follow me, _sir_.”

The Mr Handy took him to the kitchen and procured him some painkillers and a glass of water. Arthur took both and wandered into the living room in time to see the woman who’d freed him unzip her knee high boots in a smooth movement that sent blood rushing down his spine to his cock. He almost dropped his glass of water as his eyes raised to the large triangle of flesh left exposed by the neckline of her shirt.

“You know,” he managed, “did I ever thank you for getting me out?”

“I’m just going my job,” she said quietly, her eyes raising to his. They dropped after a second and the tiniest blush crept across her face. He sat down on the couch next to her.

“Still, you came out for me at 2:am,” he told her. “You could’ve left me in the cell overnight.”

She kicked off her shoes and looked at him with a soft smile.

“Less time you spend in a cell the better,” she told him. “It’s not going to do you any good.”

“I just…I wanted to say thankyou. I owe you,” he mumbled, floored by the smile.

“How about you keep out of trouble?” she laughed.

He couldn’t resist.

He leaned across the couch, grasped her face gently, and kissed her. She started in surprise, pulling away.

“Your…your grandfather is going to kill me,” she breathed, her eyes sparkling.

“Don’t care,” he murmured, shrugging off his jacket. “Are you going to kill _me_?”

“No,” she said, and tugged his mouth back to hers.


End file.
